vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet Bowen VIZE married Joseph COLLIS Family Group
Harriet Bowen VIZE was born on 15 August 1802 to parents John VIZE and Esther LOCKWOOD. She was the second child of John and Esther, the first having died in infancy. Harriet was baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe, Surrey on 12 Septemeber 1802. Her middle name Bowen is likely to have been a family name from one of her grandmothers, but no details of the Bowen connection have yet been identified. The Faculty Office London issued a marriage licence for Harriet Bowen VIZE and Joseph COLLIS on 30 June 1830. It is not known where they had the marriage ceremony performed. Joseph COLLIS was born about 1796 in Chelmsford, Essex the son of William COLLIS (1747-1816) and Hannah BONNER (1755-1831). He worked as an iron monger. He appears to have been married to Elizabeth in about 1817 in Writtle, Essex, with at least one child from this marriage. In 1841 Harriet was living in Great Dunmow, Essex. In the household were Joseph COLLIS aged 9, John COLLIS aged 8, William COLLIS aged 7, Lydia COLLIS aged 4, Richard COLLIS aged 3, Maria PLUMSTEAD, William MACBETH and Charlotte LITTLE all aged 17. Harriet is listed as an iron monger. Several possible deaths have been located for Joseph COLLIS in the period 1838-1851. He may have died before 1841 as he has not been found in the 1841 census. On 18 September 1843 Harriet married the widower Charles PAVEY at St Leonard Shoreditch. Charles was born about 1801 at St Giles in the Field. His baptism and first marriage have not been located. He had at least two sons from this first marriage, Thomas and Edward. Charles was a clerk. Harriet and Charles have not been found in the 1851 census. In 1861 Harriet and Charles lived in Essex. to be added In 1871 Harriet and Charles lived in Great Dunmow, Essex. to be added Sometime after 1871 and before 1881 Charles PAVEY died. Harriet PAVEY died at Bishops Stortford in December 1880 aged 78. Harriet and Joseph had the following children: i Joseph COLLIS was born on 15 January 1832 in Great Dunmow, Essex. Joseph worked firstly as an iron monger and later as an engineer and iron founder. Joseph married Emily STACEY around 1859. Emily was the duaghter of William STACEY (1805-1879) and Mary Ann SPENSER (1806-1858). Joseph died on 23 August 1904 in Strood, Kent. Emily died on 14 July 1919 in Rochester, Kent. Joseph and Emily had two daughters: : a Mary Bowen COLLIS born about 1860 in Strood, Kent. Mary did not marry and lived with her mother and sister in Rochester. Mary died 23 April 1940 in Rochester, Kent. : b Lydia COLLIS born about 1862 in Strood, Kent. Lydia did not marry and lived with her mother and sister in Rochester. Lydia died 30 December 1939 in Rochester, Kent. : A John Richard COLLIS was named as the Executor of Mary and Lydia's wills. He may have been a brother, nephew or cousin. ii John COLLIS was born 5 May 1833 in Great Dunmow, Essex. He worked as a draper. In June 1858 he married Eliza WILSON, born about 1823 in Great Dunmow. Eliza died March 1897 and her death was registered in Middlesex. John and Eliza had no children. John then married Edith Agnes WARD daughter of James Thomas WARD and Emily. Edith was born about September 1865 in Pimlico, London. They married on 7 October 1897 at Streatham St Leaonard in Wandsworth, Surrey. John is described as a gentleman living in Streatham, Edith as a gentleman's daughter. John and Edith had two known children, all were living at the time of the 1911 census. iii William COLLIS was born 2 September 1834 in Great Dunmow, Essex. He appears as a 7 year old in 1841 census and has not been traced after this. iv Lydia COLLIS was born about 1837 in Great Dunmow, Essex. She has been located in the 1841, 1861, 1871 and 1891 censuses. She appears to have lived in Great Dunmow until around 1880 and then with a cousin in South Ockenden. She had not married by 1891. No occupation is recorded against her census entries. v Richard COLLIS was born in 1838 in Great Dunmow, Essex. He is recorded in the 1841 and 1871 censuses. In 1871 he worked as a schoolmaster. He may be the Richard COLLIS who migrated to Australia, arriving Sydney on 6 May 1879. Return to Family Group Sheets page